Salah sangka
by CarmineR
Summary: "Boboiboy, nanti setelah pulang sekolah tolong temui aku di taman sekolah ya. Kutungguin ya."/ Hanya karena kalimat itu, Boboiboy dibuat tak fokus selama pelajaran berlangsung./ AU, Gaje, Rush/ [Untuk event #BBBUnrequitedLove]/ #nulisrandom2017


**.**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy milik Monsta**

 **[Typo, Rush, Gaje, AU]**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dipersembahkan untuk event #BBBUnrequitedLove_

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Boboiboy, nanti setelah pulang sekolah tolong temui aku di taman sekolah ya. Kutungguin ya."_

Perkataan Yaya pagi tadi mengusik benak Boboiboy sejak pelajaran pertama. Ulangan matematika tadi ia sempat ditegur guru karena bukannya mengerjakan soal, anak laki-laki berusia 15 tahun itu malah bengong menatap sosok Yaya yang berada di sudut kelas.

Kata Gopal, mungkin perempuan berkerudung merah jambu itu ingin menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"Jelas-jelas ia suka kamu. Selalu mengekori kemana pun kau pergi, selalu bertanya-tanya tentang kehidupanmu juga saudara-saudaramu. Apalagi kalau bukan naksir," kata Gopal saat Boboiboy menceritakan kejadian pagi tadi saat istirahat.

Boboiboy merasakan pipinya merona. Kalau benar begitu, berarti perasaannya pada Yaya selama ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Mu... mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Kau tahu kan, abang-abangku itu jauh lebih populer dibanding aku."

Gopal menepuk punggung Boboiboy dengan tak acuh sebagai jawaban. "Optimis sedikitlah. Kan abangmu itu sudah punya pacar."

Seraya mengerutkan alis, Boboiboy menjawab dengan nada kesal. "Jangan lupakan kak Hali. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia putus dengan pacarnya, sudah ada sekitar lusinan anak perempuan mendatangiku minta dicomblangi dengan dia."

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan Yaya sama saja dengan 'lusinan' permpuan itu?" tanya Gopal.

Mau tak mau Boboiboy menggeleng. "Yah, semoga saja ia tak seperti perempuan yang lain."

Setelah istirahat usai, Boboiboy kembali gelisah menunggu jam sekolah selesai. Setiap kali Boboiboy bertanya pada Yaya, secara diam-diam agar tak ketahuan guru, gadis itu tak mau menjawab.

"Tunggu nanti," katanya dengan menggerakkan bibir tanpa suara.

Alhasil, selama jam sekolah berlangsung, tak ada satu pun pelajaran yang menyangkut di otak Boboiboy. Ketika bel berdering tanda oelajaran terakhir telah usai, dengan secepat kilat Boboiboy meninggalkan kelas dan tanpa buang waktu ia segera ke taman sekolah.

Taman itu menghampar luas di sisi kiri sekolah. Pandangan Boboiboy tak mendapati sesosok perempuan berkerudung itu.

"Mungkin aku terlalu cepat." Batinnya berbisik di tengah kesunyian.

Tak lama kemudian Yaya datang tergopoh-gopoh sambil menyandang tas ranselnya yang terlihat tampak berat itu.

"Aku telat ya? Maaf ya."

Boboiboy menggerak-gerakkan tanggannya untuk menenangkan gadis di hadapannya. "Tidak kok, ini salahku terlalu terburu-buru datang ke sini. Lagipula kau pasti sibuk dengan kegiatan klubmu kan?" kata Boboiboy.

Tampaknya Yaya senang dengan kemurah hatian Boboiboy. "Terima kasih kalau begitu."

Kini posisi keduanya saling berhadapan. Boboiboy sudah menyiapkan mentalnya apabila gadis yang ia sukai itu malah meminta dirinya untuk menjodohkan dengan kakaknya, Halilintar, yang terkenal akan ketampanannya itu. Bahkan ia sudah menyiapkan kalimat apa yang ia akan ucapkan pada Yaya.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku bukan mengurus klubku. Kau tahu kan, aku anggota UKS. Tadi kak Hali terluka lumayan parah saat bermain basket. Kebetulan anggota lain sudah pulang semua. Jadi aku yang mengurus semua lukanya. Apalagi tadi kapas dan alkoholnya habis."

Boboiboy mengerjap. _Jadi ini tentang kak Hali ya?_

"Oh ya, aku ke sini untuk mengatakan sesuatu." Sikap Yaya berubah menjadi malu-malu.

Jantung Boboiboy berpacu. Ia belum siap mendengar penolakan cintanya secara tak langsung ini!

"Sebenarnya... aku...-"

"Kenapa tak langsung kau katakan saja pada kak Hali di UKS tadi?" Ups, kelepasan. Boboiboy tak sengaja mengatakan hal yang melintas di benaknya barusan.

Yaya terlihat bingung sekaligus kesal karena perkataannya dipotong oleh Boboiboy. "Maksudmu apa ya?" tanyanya.

Boboiboy mendengus untuk menutupi kesedihannya. "Kau suka kak Hali kan? Karena itu kau meminta aku untuk mencoblangimu dengannya kan?" Ia tahu seharusnya ia tak mengatakan itu pada Yaya langsung. Namun emosi sudah mengambil alih pikirannya.

"Hah?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari lisan Yaya. Padahal jelas-jelas pemuda di hadapannya itu tampak terlihat sedih juga kecewa.

"Kau selalu bertanya-tanya tentang keluargaku, terutama tentang kak Hali," gumam Boboiboy sedih. "Kau sama saja dengan perempuan lain, selalu mengejar-ngejar kakak-kakakku hanya karena tampang mereka."

Kali ini rasa sakit hati melintas di air muka Yaya. "Kau bahkan tak tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan." Boboiboy mendengar jawaban dari Yaya. Ia tak berani mengangkat pandangannya dari rumput segar di sekitar alas kakinya untuk menatap wajah Yaya.

"I... iya. Aku suka kak Hali. Kau tahu kenapa?" Suara Yaya terdengar ganjil di telinga Boboiboy. "KARENA DIA SELALU MENDENGARKAN APABILA ADA YANG BERBICARA PADANYA!"

Ketika Bobiboy mengangkat pandangannya, sosok Yaya sudah tak ada di hadapannya. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas. Pasti kakak-kakaknya kecewa kalau tahu adik mereka yang belum pernah berpacaran itu sudah pernah membuat patah hati seorang gadis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.N**

(( SAYA SUDAH BERJUANGG))

Uaaah akhirnya kelar juga satu fanfic ini. Uh, maafin aku ya kak Styra karena nunda-nunda pekerjaan /ngeng/ Ini bener-bener gaje dan rush banget alurnya. Hiks, saya kan ngantuk, besok harus sahur. / Emang kemana aja 3 bulan kemareeen?/

Oh iya, ini belum selesai ya, masih ada lanjutannya.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Ying menelpon Yaya untuk menanyakan tugas sekolah mereka.

" _Oh iya,"_ kata Ying setelah selesai bertanya. " _Bagaimana tadi sore? Lancar tidak."_

Air muka Yaya mengeruh. Walaupun Ying tak dapat melihatnya, tapi ia tahu dari nada berbicara Yaya yang terdengar lesu. "Begitulah."

 _"Begitulah? Ya bagaimana?"_

"Dia menuduhku menyukai kak Hali. Padahal aku saja belum selesai berbicara padanya."

" _Hah? Lalu kau ungkapkan tidak perasaanmu itu?"_

"Tidak," jawab Yaya geram. "Selain itu ia juga menuduhku seperti gadis-gadis genit yang kubenci yang mereka selalu menempel di sekitar kak Hali. Jadi kubilang saja aku suka dengan kakaknya itu."

" _Ta... tapi nanti dia malah salah paham loh, Ya. Kau kan suka padanya. Mungkin saja ada kemungkinan ia melakukan itu karena cemburu pada kakaknya."_

Yaya mendengus. "Jadi kau bilang ia suka padaku? Begitu? Jelas-jelas ia menampik perasaanku bahkan sebelum aku mengatakannya. Padahal aku sudah mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk mengungkapkannya. Ia malah meresponnya dengan begitu kejam."

" _Yaya."_

"Sudahlah, Ying. Tak apa kok. Aku mau tidur dulu ya." Tanpa menunggu jawabana dari Ying, Yaya segera mematikan sambungan telepon antar mereka. Yang Yaya inginkan sekarang hanyalah ketenangan.


End file.
